La marionetista
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Este fic es un regalo para Li-chan, por su cumpleaños del día 12: Muchas Felicidades y espero que te guste mucho el fic! XD Aviso: alto contenido lemon.


Este fic es un regalo para Li-chan, por su cumpleaños del día 12: Muchas Felicidades y espero que te guste mucho el fic!! XD

Aviso: alto contenido lemon.

Desde que llegó a la escuela de ninjas de Sunagakure, Li tenía claro su futuro. Anhelaba por encima de todo entrar en el cuerpo de marionetistas. Su familia se había trasladado a la villa oculta para poder cumplir el sueño de su hija. Li era una chica con carácter, tenía siempre las cosas muy claras y nunca había dudado en nada, llevaba siempre su pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo, el color oscuro de su pelo contrastaba con sus ojos casi opacos y cristalinos, de un azul muy claro. Cargada en la espalda llevaba siempre a su más fiel arma, una muñeca aterradora donde se ocultaban más de 100 trampas, pero ella misma era una trampa en sí, una trampa en la que caería el más experto marionetista de Suna y jefe del escuadrón.

- Por dios santo Gaara, ¿cuántos imbéciles más tengo que soportar hoy? Ni siquiera saben lo más básico, y las marionetas que emplean son mediocres y…

Las entrevistas con los aspirantes desesperaban terriblemente a Kankuro, faltaban pocos días para una misión importante y necesitaba formar un escuadrón lo antes posible. Aquel día, después de entrevistarse con 20 chicos y no conseguir nada, el marionetista fue desesperado a hablar con el Kazekage para que le diese una solución. Gaara se cruzó de brazos y resopló sobre sus papeles cerrando los ojos.

- Hay una aspirante más.

- ¿Una aspirante? ¿Una mujer? – preguntó Kankuro con poco convencimiento.

- Ya no puedo ofrecerte más, espero que no sea un inconveniente – dijo Gaara al ver como el gesto de enfado de su hermano se había borrado de su cara. Kankuro bufó y salió del despacho del Kazekage sin decir más. – (Ya me lo agradecerás…) – pensó Gaara para sí.

Terriblemente cansado y molesto, Kankuro no fue a su oficina sino directamente a tomarse una ducha caliente, ya había tenido bastante por ese día por lo que fuese quien fuese la aspirante, tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Al entrar en la ducha, tiró de mala manera la ropa por el suelo y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua caliente recorriese su grande y musculado cuerpo. Al dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, Kankuro dejó que el agua golpease su cara, por lo que pronto comenzó a descorrerse la pintura de la misma, pero no hizo nada por quitársela, por lo que surcos de agua de color violeta comenzaron a dibujarse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, cerró el grifo y se quedó un momento apoyado contra la mampara transparente de la ducha.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

Como accionado por un resorte, Kankuro se dio media vuelta, y sorprendido descorrió la mampara. Una chica se encontraba allí, apoyada contra la pared, como si nada. Su mirada cristalina y desafiante se clavó como una lanza sobre los ojos sorprendidos de Kankuro, pero luego este observó que en una fracción de segundo, la chica bajó un momento la vista para luego volver a mirar al marionetista a los ojos. Evidentemente, enseguida Kankuro se percató de la situación, pero tampoco se dio excesiva prisa en coger la toalla y anudársela a la cintura.

- ¿Quién eres y como has conseguido entrar aquí?

- Me llamo Li, y descaradamente has pasado de nuestra entrevista, por eso he venido a buscarte. Y en cuanto a como he entrado pues… bueno, soy bastante hábil en eso, es algo fundamental en los ninjas como nosotros ¿no? La habilidad para entrar en cualquier sitio y no ser detectados, y parece que la primera prueba está más que de sobra superada.

Ante estas palabras y la actitud que demostraba la nueva aspirante, Kankuro no pudo resistirse a poner una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus caras estuviesen casi pegadas, casi se podían rozar la punta de la nariz.

- Ve al patio, en diez minutos – dijo con seriedad antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Pero Li se quedó un momento apoyada contra la pared, su rostro desafiante cambió por completo ante la impresión que le había causado el marionetista. Resopló en una mezcla de alivio y placer, dejándose caer al suelo para quedarse sentada. Era como si antes hubiese estado actuando y ahora se manifestasen claramente sus emociones. Su corazón latía a un ritmo que no podía ser normal, pero debía calmarse, y para ello tenía diez minutos. No sabía por qué estaba más nerviosa, si por la prueba en si o por haber sido capaz de ver a aquel impresionante chico desnudo delante de sus narices, o ambas cosas.

- Calma Li… lo harás bien – se dijo justo antes de incorporarse y dirigirse al patio. Ya era casi de noche y comenzó a soplar un poco de viento. Ella fue la primera en llegar y al poco rato apareció Kankuro.

El desafío propuesto era simple, un combate para comprobar las habilidades de la aspirante.

- (Estabas mejor sin la ropa) – pensó Li con evidente malicia.

- Bien, muéstrame qué sabes hacer – dijo Kankuro mientras conectaba sus marionetas a través de su chakra.

Con gran destreza y con movimientos que se asemejaban más a los de una bailarina de ballet, Li fue esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques de Kankuro, el cual tuvo que admitir, sin decirlo de momento claro está, que era realmente buena. Pero en un momento dado, Li se distrajo, lo que provocó que su ropa quedase rasgada por uno de los cuchillos de Karasu. Y tanto se había rasgado, que toda la parte superior de la ropa se desprendió cayendo grácilmente al suelo, dejando casi al desnudo a la aspirante. Pero esta no mostró señales o signos de vergüenza, tampoco hizo nada por taparse, miró directamente a Kankuro a los ojos como un cazador que está a punto de obtener su presa.

- Supongo que ahora ya estamos en paz – dijo Kankuro mientras reía con sorna. Luego se produjo el silencio, el viento sopló con más fuerza y la melena negra de Li se soltó, azotándose ahora contra el viento. El marionetista tragó saliva, pues en aquella oscuridad acababa de ver un ángel.

- (Puedes sentirlo… ¿verdad?) – pensaba Li como si quisiera transmitir un mensaje a Kankuro con la mente – (Sientes… ¿qué por fin mi corazón ha vuelto a latir?) – Kankuro avanzó hacia ella, despacio, con gesto serio. – (Apenas te conozco, y sin embargo, yo…) – el marionetista ya casi se encontraba a su lado. A tan solo un metro de distancia, Kankuro extendió los brazos en un gesto que Li entendió perfectamente. Y es que junto con su ropa también se había caído su máscara, esa máscara que la protegía de sentir cualquier emoción. Pero ahora, aquel chico…

El marionetista dio otro paso, aún con los brazos extendidos. Finalmente Li se apoyó contra su cuerpo, este le sacaba una cabeza de altura, y Kankuro la abrazó, aferrando a la muchacha contra su pecho. Ya era de noche, en la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

********************

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se cruzaron en el pasillo para dirigirse hacia el despacho del Kazekage, Li sonrió hacia un lado mientras se pasaba el pelo por detrás de la oreja, ahora lo llevaba suelto, parecía una persona distinta, ahora, era ella realmente. El sonrojo de Kankuro también fue evidente. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Se dirigieron al despacho donde les asignarían su primera misión, juntos.

Era una misión sencilla, tendrían que vigilar uno de los puestos fronterizos. Se trataba de una torre desde la que se podía ver a lo lejos el bosque, justo donde terminaba el desierto. Así pues, ambos marionetistas se pusieron en marcha.

- (Me lo agradecerás) – pensó de nuevo el Kazekage cuando les observó marcharse a través de una de las redondas ventanas de su despacho. Baki entró justo en ese instante.

- No entiendo muy bien de donde ha salido esta misión ¿qué se supone que tienen que vigilar?

- Nada – dijo impasible Gaara, y se sentó en su escritorio para seguir con sus papeles. No vio como Baki formó una O con su boca, pero este tampoco dijo nada.

Cuando Li y Kankuro llegaron a la torre, ya era casi de noche. Era como una especie de fortaleza medio en ruinas. Varias paredes de piedra se levantaban alrededor de la torre pero no llegaban a conformar una altura determinada ni había techo. Ya crecía la hierba por aquella zona, pero estaba seca. Algunos árboles muertos y huecos daban aún un aspecto más tétrico al conjunto. Era como si se hubiese traspasado una puerta temporal y ahora se encontrasen en el pasado. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra en todo el viaje y ahora simplemente hicieron un fuego y se sentaron junto al mismo, uno frente al otro. Los ojos cristalinos de Li se tornaron rojos al contemplar las llamas.

- No se… hay algo que no me cuadra en esta misión.

Por fin Kankuro rompió el hielo. Pero Li parecía absorta en otros pensamientos.

- ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez?

- Sí, un par de veces, pero yo solo.

- ¿Me la enseñas? – indicó mirando a Kankuro a los ojos – la torre, quiero decir – al ver que este de repente puso una mueca extraña en su rostro.

Entonces, Kankuro cogió una antorcha que había junto a la puerta y la prendió con el fuego de la hoguera. Ambos se dirigieron al interior y comenzaron a subir despacio por una escalera igualmente de piedra. Al final de la misma había un pequeño balcón al aire libre, como una especie de mirador. Ya era totalmente de noche y había luna llena, infinidad de estrellas se dibujan en el cielo negro del País del Viento. El marionetista dejó la antorcha en un poyete que salía de la pared para tal efecto y de nuevo se quedó obnubilado ante la belleza de Li que se acentuaba aún más con la luz de la luna. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte y se abrazó así misma, señal de que tenía un poco de frío.

Sin decir nada, Kankuro se acercó a su espalda y la abrazó por detrás. Ella no parecía haberse inmutado, pero un calor recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar al pecho y sintió como los pelos de la nuca y los brazos se le erizaban. Pudo notar como Kankuro apartó el pelo de su oreja para ponérselo por detrás de la misma, pudo notar luego su aliento sobre ella, pudo sentir su respiración, los rítmicos y apresurados latidos de su corazón. Ella seguía mirando al horizonte, pero podía sentir todo aquello. Era aquel calor del que ella carecía, aquel calor que anhelaba y nunca le fue concedido, por eso no dijo nada, por eso se dejó llevar, por eso aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

A continuación, Kankuro retiró todo el pelo de aquel lado, dejando al descubierto el pálido cuello de Li. Esta se sobrecogió aún más cuando sintió los labios sobre su piel. En ese momento se aferró aún más a sus grandes brazos. Ya no pudo mirar el horizonte, pues aquel gesto la hizo cerrar sus ojos para sentir, solo sentir…

De repente, el marionetista paró de besar su cuello. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió aún más fuerte, el aliento entrando de nuevo en su oreja y a continuación un susurro.

- Li… chan… - dijo justo antes de lamer su oído, por lo que aquel calor se extendió esta vez, a todo su cuerpo, a cada poro de su piel, erizando todo su vello, incluido, sí, el de su parte más íntima.

En circunstancias normales, enseguida Li se habría despojado de aquellos brazos que la apresaban y le habría propinado al chico una buena bofetada. Pero esta vez sentía que era diferente, es cierto que aún no conocía a Kankuro, tan solo sabía que era un experto marionetista el cual quería dirigir un escuadrón para proteger su villa. Sin embargo, al estar entre aquellos brazos comenzó a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, en realidad lo sintió del mismo instante en el que se plantó delante de él cuando se estaba dando una ducha. Pero en ningún momento se avergonzó de su osadia, era lo que la caracterizaba, aunque tan solo fuese una máscara, una máscara para ocultar sus debilidades. Pero la noche anterior, aquella máscara había sido borrada para siempre de las manos de Kankuro.

Esas mismas manos ahora comenzaron a iniciar una exploración a través del cuerpo de Li, que continuaba manteniéndose rígida, de pie, pero dejándose llevar. Finalmente reaccionó y giró su cuello para observar el rostro del marionetista. Fue entonces cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, lo que la produjo un cierto sofoco. Kankuro la besó sin decir nada justo cuando otra ráfaga de viento les golpeó. Ella correspondió a su beso y abrió la boca en un claro deseo de compartir la suya. Ya no sentía el frío.

Como en un arrebato, dejaron de besarse y Kankuro la cogió en brazos para llevarse a Li al interior de la torre, pero no bajó la mirada para ver aquella dulce expresión en los ojos de la muchacha, se mantenía serio aunque sus mejillas y sus orejas tenían un tinte colorado.

- Kankuro... - susurró. Y este la aferró aún más contra su cuerpo. Finalmente depositó con cuidado a Li sobre una especie de colcha mugrienta que había contra una pared. Pero a ella no le importó lo sucia que estaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en aquel momento de donde estaba. Solo vio como Kankuro se quitó la camiseta negra para que Li contemplase de nuevo aquel pecho desnudo. Ella le imitó, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Kankuro se incrementase hasta confundirse casi con el tono morado de su pintura.

Ambos actuaban como si se estuviesen leyendo la mente, como si supiesen de antemano cual sería el próximo movimiento. Sabían que no había nada que vigilar, sabían que estaban allí por otro motivo y aquel motivo les llevó a la pasión, a la locura, al frenesí.

Después de otro cálido beso, Kankuro realizó aquel maldito y lento descenso por el cuerpo desnudo de su nueva compañera, quiso olfatear, palpar y saborear en primer lugar sus senos. Los movimientos de Kankuro con sus manos eran lentos y delicados, manos hábiles propias de un marionetista, ejerciendo la presión necesaria, como si estuviese manipulando un delicado objeto. Solo que en esta ocasión, el objeto por fin sentía, resoplaba, jadeaba.

Aquel descenso parecía no tener fin, y a la altura del ombligo, cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de Kankuro introducirse en aquel minúsculo hoyo, Li sentía que no podría aguantar un segundo más sin gritar de placer en aquella oscura y fría torre. Sin embargo, Kankuro pareció satisfecho con el ombligo y volvió a acercarse hasta la altura del rostro de Li, el cual parecía conmocionado. Él sonrió con malicia y ella le miraba diciendo "No pensarás dejar esto así...", pero enseguida Kankuro se apretó más contra su cuerpo, lo justo para que Li notase su excitación. Luego la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de repente los dedos del marionetista en su parte más íntima, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se encogiese de repente en un acto reflejo para entregarse al más puro placer. Así continuó, muy despacio, besando al mismo tiempo su cuello y su oreja, pero pronto la respiración de Li fue más agitada, respiración que de vez en cuando era acallada con algún beso. Pero el aliento y la respiración del marionetista también iba en aumento pues fue Li quien decidió desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar aquella excitación que Kankuro ya no podía contener por más tiempo. Este se separó un momento y observó a la muchacha debajo de él, la retiró con delicadeza un mechón que tenía en el rostro y así Li pudo observar la sonrisa medio perversa que se dibujaba en Kankuro.

- Ya es hora de que comience... la función – dijo en su oído justo antes de penetrarla con suavidad. Li se aferró a su espalda y casi le clava las uñas ante el placer que la provocó aquella primera embestida. Suavemente, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra... Kankuro fue inyectando en Li aquel placer desmesurado. Pero el placer del ninja hizo que este se incorporase junto con Li en sus brazos, y contra la pared de la fría y oscura torre, continuó con las embestidas, muy pronto los gritos jadeantes de ambos hicieron un eco prolongado hasta el éxtasis, lo que hizo que algunos cuervos que se encontraban en lo alto de la torre, levantasen el vuelo despavoridos.

Fin.


End file.
